Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a magnet unit (also called a scanner) for a magnetic resonance apparatus, wherein the magnet unit has a superconducting basic field magnet, a vacuum vessel, within which the superconducting basic magnet is situated, and a cylindrical magnet housing.
Description of the Prior Art
For conventional magnetic resonance apparatuses, a housing cladding is fastened and/or suspended on the magnet unit, in particular on a magnet housing of the magnet unit, SO the magnet housing outwardly shields and/or surrounds a superconducting basic field magnet of the magnet unit. The fastening and/or suspension of the housing cladding should be as close as possible to the outer edge of the magnet housing, in order to minimize the transmission of vibrations and/or sound waves from the magnet unit to the housing cladding. However, the fastening should not take place actually on the outer edge of the magnet housing, since vibration exaggerations may occur there.